phoenixinitiativerpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Celeste Creed
__TOC__ Celeste Gianna Creed, née Aurora, is the matriarch of the Creed Family and holds a doctorate in Engineering or Medical, depending on the circumstances. The story of her life varies depending on the universe, rather it’s the Alpha Universe (where she chose Allucard and perished), or a universe where Shepard chose Control over the Reapers (where she chose Daniel and subsequently left). The current iteration of Dr. Celeste Creed is from the Control universe, where Commander Shepard chose to control the Reapers at the culmination of the Reaper War. Upon graduating high school, she had a choice between the two men she cared for: 1. If she chose Allucard: This results in the events of Alpha, or The Originals Universe. Celeste became a medical doctor and bore six children before her death: Carmen Creed, Elaina Kryik (née Creed), Alistair Creed, Jared Kaine (White Wolf), Dr. Briella Turner (née Kaine), and Dimitri Kaine. She died during childbirth with Dimitri from eclampsia – very high blood pressure which resulted in the seizure that inevitably killed her, while Allucard watched on in horror. 2. If she chose Daniel: Celeste received her doctorate in Engineering and bore only Jared and Briella, as the elder three were born of a marriage between Allucard and Katarina and Dimitri was born stillborn. When the SSV Normandy SR3 from the Alpha Universe crash lands in her universe from a rift created upon the destruction of Kronos II, she hops a ride back with Jared (who for her, died when he was just a young boy from an eezo accident at Kaine BioTech), Elaina, and Briella to hunt for her true love as she’d found out that he’d lived in the Alpha Universe. As of current she is remarried to Allucard and lives on the Citadel. When she lived with Alistair and Norah on Ilos, she was the head of a team of scientists that were dedicated to cracking the mysteries of the Conduit and the Omega 4 Relay. Now, she spends her retirement on the Citadel as a Councilor's wife. On occasion, however, she aids her children in babysitting their little ones because all in all, she's a proud Grandmother. Even though she and Leo Aurora are natural born Italians, Celeste's hair is a natural honey blonde color as is her brother's. Her green eyes, long eyelashes, youthful appearance, and glowing skin are also natural. She is fairly young looking for her age of 60+ years, and stands about 5'11 on flat feet. Though slender and stately, Celeste also has soft muscular build with a slightly brooding appearance which gives off a clear air of regality and command. Her voice is lighter and softer than most, but can still instill fear with lowering her tone a few octaves and a simple shift in body language. Celeste can be a severe woman with a fearsome and commanding presence when engaging in work affairs. Formal and rigid with her subordinates, the deceptively beautiful woman's cool nature had - at one point - earned her the "Ice Queen" nickname, a trait she passed to her ilk. Sharp-tongued, Celeste is no stranger to chastisements to anyone, even her own grown children if need be. As such, she has no tolerance at all for lies and fosters a great distaste for those who do not live up to her personal standards. That being said, she is extremely perceptive and adaptive, able to coolly judge which courses of action she needs to take - rather they be of a stern or a caring demeanor - and will act accordingly. Skilled at reading people and conscious of her own limitations, Celeste sees the world as a chessboard, skillfully manipulating pieces at will - a trait that drew her to Daniel. She also understands the impact of her actions on the galaxy, and will help those when the timing seems appropriate. She takes her role as the head of the Creed family very seriously and has earned the loyalty of anyone she encounters. While she cannot be said to have a "soft spot" for anyone in particular, Celeste is a deceptively caring and selfless individual, prone to taking great risks in order to protect the lives and well-being of her family as a whole. Upon graduating from high school with Katarina Wells, Leo Aurora, Daniel Kaine, and Allucard Creed, she was presented with a choice. She had to choose between spending the rest of her life with Daniel, or with Allucard. Result of Choosing Allucard Celeste chose to be with Allucard for his romantic side, and felt as though he was more of her soulmate than Daniel was. As Allucard decided to enlist into the Alliance Navy to create a career to support him and Celeste, she went into medical school with her brother so she wouldn't be alone while Allucard was away. Daniel felt rejected and traveled down a darker path: he teamed up with the Illusive Man and Ophelia Marcellus, and aided in the creation and rise of Cerberus. After University, Celeste met back up with Allucard and they both became contractors for the Systems Alliance. They married and within ten years, they had a ship that they called home - the Hope's Enigma#The First Hope’s Enigma - and three beautiful children. As Daniel came across the Enigma during a routine mission and realized that it was his lost love and nemesis that were the residents, he attacked the ship in a fit of revenge. As the attack took place and knowing the family was doomed to die, Celeste tearfully chose to save Alistair (who was only four at the time) by loading him into the only escape pod and sending him out before Daniel had realized what she'd done. The remaining family was kidnapped. Carmen was placed in a tube, eventually becoming the cranial puppetmaster behind the notorious Axomis Blackcloak. Elaina died during experimentation shortly after. Celeste was raped repeatedly in front of Allucard and was forced to bear Jared, Briella, and Dimitri one after the other. Allucard watched on as his wife died giving birth to Dimitri. Afterwards, Allucard was so overcome with rage he tried to kill Daniel and as a result, was placed into a pod to sleep for nearly forty years. Result of Choosing Daniel Celeste chose Daniel with a bit of hesitation, knowing that her best friend, Katarina, would go after Allucard. Allucard bid her a tearful and heartfelt farewell as she joined Daniel in his endeavor to establish Kaine BioTech, his lifelong dream. She in turn, decided to go to University to achieve a doctorate in engineering. Celeste and Katarina stayed in touch over the years and Celeste helped her through the births of Carmen, Elaina, and Alistair. Celeste played Aunt throughout her university years, taking more to Alistair than the others. However, she watched over Elaina especially, as she saw too much of Katarina in the young girl. Daniel and Celeste married once she graduated and a few years down the line, she blessed him with Jared. But the problems between Celeste and Daniel had already begun to arise. Celeste loved her son and loved a part of Daniel, but she noticed Daniel was quite violent at times, even raping her when he felt the need. This resulted in the forceful conception of Briella. After Briella's birth they lived happily for a while, as it seemed Daniel’s mania had quelled with his son and daughter. It wasn't until Jared died at the age of ten that Daniel once again traveled down that dark path. She forced him to take solace in his daughter, which he did, until his death at Axomis Blackcloak's hands. It was after this that her life turned for the better. As the crew of the SSV Normandy SR3 destroyed Kronos II, this caused a rift and sent the SR3 straight through it. As they fixed the ship from the crash landing, Celeste lent Kaine BioTech's aid. She finally decided, with a bit of coercion from Jared and Elaina, to ride back to the Alpha universe to find Allucard and live out the rest of her life in peace. She does not possess and special abilities, as she's not a fighter. However, she can wield a gun if necessary. Construction Construction __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Originals